This invention relates to new and useful improvements in retractors for hose-connected hand pieces.
Various types of retraction systems for dental hand pieces or the like have heretofore been provided. Some of these systems include moving pulleys with springs or weights. Other systems make use of coiled tubes or the like which allow the hand piece and a connecting hose portion thereof to be moved over to a use position but which automatically retract when the hand piece is replaced in its holder. Such prior systems are rather complex in their construction and operation and are relatively expensive to manufacture. They also require a substantial amount of energy by the operator to move them and hold them in a use position.